I WANT TO BELIEVE 6 El Bautizo de Cinza
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: ¿Como se crea un Combo Niño, Cómo le asignan su Tótem, Quién se lo Asigna?... estas y otras respuestas intentaremos responder mi autora estrella invitada: Serio y Azul 1 y yo... con el bautizo de Cinza


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Disclaimer: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no me pertenecen, mas que a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que quiera sacar provecho de ello…. Solo Cinza es de mi propiedad….Sin embargo: Serio, Azul, Paco y Pilar además de sus maestres, aunque tengan dueños, nos pertenece a sus fans, quienes los queremos de corazón, ¿no creen?, yo si._

_Nota del Autor… Es un placer decirles que cuento con la colaboración de un Autor invitado. Azul y Serio1, quien a partir de ahora se une a la historia de I WANT TO BELIEVE. _

_Por supuesto todo lo aquí escrito es ficticio, solo son inventos de nosotros inspirados en leyendas o ceremonias de otras artes marciales… espero que les guste…_

_En esta ocasión, los narradores serán separados por líneas, cada línea será un narrador distinto, conforme vaya avanzando la historia se darán cuenta quién es el que habla… empecemos por mi querido Serio…._

_Capitulo 6.- El Bautizo (batizado) De Cinza_

_-__¡Santo cielo… me quedé dormido esta vez!… hoy no podré darle a Azul las rosas que pensaba traerle todos los días… ¿¿¿pero en que estaba pensando??? ¿Porque diantres no escuché el despertador?… me la pasé pensando toda la noche acerca de la historia que nos contaron ayer… que ni cuenta me di cuando me quedé dormido y no puse el despertador… ahora no sé ni como me va ir por llegar tarde…¡al fin!, ahí está la escuela… espero que el director Bronka no me vaya a regañar… entro con sigilo a la escuela, parece no haber na…_

_- ¡Serio! …- escucho una voz autoritaria detrás de mi….pero afortunadamente es el mestre Grinto…- ¿Qué te sucedió?, tu nunca llegas tarde…_

_- es que… bueno, siempre hay una primera vez maestre…_

_-anda ve a tu salón… después hablamos, yo distraeré a Bronka para que no se dé cuenta…_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * _

_- ¡ cielos ¡ ya es tarde y Serio aun no llega…- digo mientras miro mi reloj… _

_- ¿le habrá sucedido algo?.- pregunta Pilar…_

_- no lo creo… seguramente se fue a almorzar porque tal vez le dió mucha hambre…_

_- no seas tonto, Paco… el nunca haría eso sin antes llegar a la escuela primero…- le digo un poco molesta… en eso… al fin lo veo llegar por la puerta…_

_- Buen día Señorita Soledad… ¿me permite pasar?.- dice el con cierto aire de agotamiento, seguramente Serio venía corriendo… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?_

_- Serio, ¿Dónde estabas?, llegas tarde…- le dice la Señorita algo sorprendida por verlo llegar…_

_- es que… yo… no pude…_

_- Estaba conmigo, Señorita Soledad… - interrumpe el maestre Grinto llegando por detrás de Serio…- y si me permite un minuto, me gustaría hablar con usted…_

_- Por supuesto… pasa Serio...- dice la maestra mientras sale a hablar con Grinto…_

_- Serio, ¿Qué te pasó, Porqué se te hizo tarde?- le pregunto impaciente…_

_- hola chicos… es que me quedé pensando en lo que pasó el día de ayer, se me olvidó poner el despertador… no recuerdo ni a que hora me dormí…- dice Serio todo acelerado… en eso entra la Señorita Soledad…_

_- Niños, El bibliotecario desea que le ayuden a acomodar un nuevo embarque de libros… ¿quién dice yo?- en seguida nos levantamos en nuestros lugares…_

_- Hola Cinza.- le susurra cerca de su oído a ella…_

_- buenos días Serio- le responde despacito…_

_- Buenos días Azul… que linda te ves el día de hoy…- me dice sonriente con un brillo sensacional en esos ojos verdes que me van a matar algun día… no dejan de mirarme…y, creo que a mí me gusta verlos…ehm… pero creo que me estoy saliendo un poco del tema… - Buenos días Serio…-le digo con tranquilidad…_

_-¿ y a mí no me saludas?.- le pregunta Pilar_

_- por supuesto, Buenos días Pilar…_

_- ni tan buenos… tengo hambre, quiero un taco de orugas fritas…- le responde Pilar sonriente…_

_- bueno, chicos, pueden salir… - nos dice la señorita Soledad, Serio estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha, cuando la Srita. Soledad lo para en seco…- Serio, lo siento pero creo que no podrás ir…_

_- pero… Señorita Soledad…_

_- lo siento, acabas de llegar y no me parece justo que mientras los demás lleguen temprano puedas salir sin hacer algo de lo que hemos visto en clase…_

_- Pero… Señorita….- intenta replicar el Maestre Grinto…_

_- Lo siento, pero necesito que él se quede en clase, al menos por un rato…_

_- no te preocupes, Serio, me quedaré contigo…- dice Cinza_

_- si, yo también me quedaré contigo… - le dice Pilar…_

_- ¿podré ir más tarde?.- pregunta Serio suplicante…_

_- Entonces no se preocupe, Señorita Soledad, si el problema es que no pierdan clase, puedo esperar un momento más…- dice el Maestre Grinto _

_- como desee, para mí es mejor que tomen clase… y después si los necesita se podrán quedar el resto del día con usted… ¿le parece?_

_- Sí, Muchas Gracias…_

_- de nada…. Bueno chicos… continuemos con la clase… ¿quien quiere leer el texto que de la página que les dije hace un momento?….- nos pregunta la maestra, yo iba a levantar la mano, pues me encanta leer, pero alguien me ganó… Cinza…¿Qué dije?.. ¿Cinza?...._

_- ¿puedo leerlo yo, Señorita Soledad?_

_- eh… si claro… puedes hacerlo Cinza…- dice un poco dudosa la Srita. Soledad. Cinza se levanta tomando el libro de Serio , coloca su mano sobre el y con la yema del dedo localiza el escrito… después, con voz fluída comienza a leer…_

_- Los elementos de la antigüedad ._

_El Quinto Elemento…_

_Muchas filosofías antiguas usaban un grupo de elementos clásicos para explicar los patrones en la naturaleza. La palabra elemento se refiere mas al estado de la materia como sólido/tierra, líquido/agua, gas/aire, plasma/fuego o a las fases de la materia, que al elemento o elementos químicos de la ciencia moderna. Los cuatro elementos clásicos griegos (tierra, agua, fuego y aire) datan de los tiempos presocráticos y persistieron a través de la Edad Media y hasta el Renacimiento, influenciando profundamente la cultura y el pensamiento europeo. Los antigüos Mayas también tenían esos mismos cuatro elementos, más un quinto elemento invisible, el éter._

_- muy bien… Cinza….- dice un poco sorprendida la Srita Soledad…- como sabemos los elementos que han conformado ala materia, principalmente son 4… y esos 4 elementos han influenciado a las muchas culturas de la antigüedad. Sin embargo, existe un quinto elemento que es invisible, el éter…Los Mayas añadieron el quinto elemento como la quintaescencia, razonando que la tierra, el fuego, el aire, y el agua eran terrenales y corruptibles, y ya que no había ocurrido nada así en terrenos celestiales, las estrellas no podían estar hechas de ninguno de estos elementos, sino de uno diferente, incambiable; una substancia celestial. La palabra éter fue revivida en el siglo XIX por físicos como un término para el medio invisible que llenaba el universo, el éter luminoso. El éter era en algunas teorías obsoletas, una hipotética sustancia extremadamente ligera que se creía que ocupaba todos los espacios vacíos como un fluido, y que como era una sustancia pura y celestial, ésta podría ser influenciada para poder convertir la materia y energía según el origen de la influencia… las fuerzas claras o las fuerzas obscuras: en pocas palabras… El éter, que es el quinto elemento aceptado en la actualidad, es una sustancia invisible que es pura y que puede llenar los espacios de un cuerpo, pero que puede comportarse buena o mala dependiendo de la función para lo que ese cuerpo fue creado, El éter es el complemento puro para formar un todo…comprendieron chicos?_

_- pues,… creo que sí….- dice Paco con cara de "¿que?". En eso suena el timbre para el recreo…_

_- pueden salir, chicos… y los que iban a ir con el bibliotecario, pueden tomarse el resto de la clase para acomodar los libros…pero mañana me traerán una composición donde me expliquen que entendieron sobre el quinto elemento…¿de acuerdo?_

_- si Señorita Soledad…- decimos todos y salimos del salón para acudir a la biblioteca y ver al Mastre Grinto…_

_- que clase tan rara, nos platico la maestra hoy….- dice Pilar.._

_-si, yo siempre pensaba que solo existían 4 elementos…- les digo un poco confundida…_

_-pero yo no entendí que cosa es eso del éter,…que es buena o mala?,. dice Paco.._

_- el quinto elemento…- empiezo a decir… pero alguien me interrumpe…_

_- es una sustancia que no está clasificada y que puede ser buena o mala dependiendo de la sustancia o materia principal que la determine… es como un complemento que conforma a un cuerpo, objeto, o cosa…- me interrumpe Cinza… me molesta que haga eso… __en eso se acerca Serio y le da algo a Cinza…_

_- Cinza, te traje algo.- le dice entregándoselo a Serio…_

_- ¿ Qué es…?- le dice ella tratando de identificarlo con la mano…_

_- es un bastón, se acciona de aquí.- le dice él colocando su mano sobre la de ella agarrando ambos el bastón para mostrarle un botón oculto , que al acccionarlo permite que el pequeño bastón se haga más largo…ella se sorprende un poco dando un pequeño sobresalto…_

_-¡cielos!... – dice ella sorprendida - ¡ gracias Serio!- le dice con una … una… ¡grrrr!…una sonrisa en su rostro…. ¡Esto ya me está colmando la paciencia… Serio se ha mostrado muy atento con ella desde que llegó!, si está bien que le ayude porque es ciega… pero ella ya le ha demostrado que es mas que autosuficiente para que él y todo el mundo la quieran ayudar… creo.. creo.. creo que eso me molesta un poco…¡Rayos!... _

_- con esto te va a ser más fácil moverte por todo Nova Nizza…- le dice Serio quien aún no se aparta de su lado…_

_- creo que hubiera sido mejor que le consiguieras un lazarillo…- le digo un poco seria…_

_- lo intenté Azul, me pasé, bueno nos pasamos toda la tarde buscando un lugar donde encontrarlos, pero no hay…- me dice despreocupado… y... ¡Aún no le quita esa mano de encima!... _

_- así es, en todo Nova Nizza no hay un lugar donde vendan lazarillos- dice Paco apoyando a lo que dijo Serio…_

_- ¿toda la tarde?- le pregunto un poco molesta y me le quedo viendo seria… se supone que ayer íbamos a estudiar juntos los 4… después de estar con el Maestre Grinto, nos fuimos a una heladería y de ahí nos iríamos a estudiar, pero Serio se fue con Paco y ya no regresaron dejándonos a Pilar y a mi esperándolos - ahora entiendo porque ya no regresaron, nos dejaron esperándolos, al menos nos hubieran avisado para podernos ir…- les digo un poco molesta …_

_- te pido una Disculpa Azul… .- me dice en tono suplicante… yo me cruzo de brazos y le doy la espalda… no digo nada… solo ve mi rostro y me vuelve a insistir…- ¿me perdonas?...¿si?... por favor… _

_- si, discúlpennos, no fue nuestra intensión dejarlas esperando, lo que pasa es que el tiempo se nos fué y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había pasado mas de una hora…cuando regresamos a la heladería ya no estaban…_

_- donde encontraron el bastón?.- pregunta Cinza…._

_- Se lo quité a mi abuelito en la mañana…le dije que tu lo necesitabas mas…- dice Serio…Cinza sonríe… creo que le causó gracia lo que le dijo Serio, pero a mi no…yo sigo aun molesta por lo que nos hicieron a Pilar y a mí… (ajá, si claro)_

_- ¿Por qué estás tan callada, Pilar?_

_- tengo sueño, también me puse a pensar en la historia que nos contó el maestre Grinto… nada mas que yo si puse el despertador para llegar a tiempo…_

_- yo creo que a todos nos ha sorprendido lo que nos contó el maestre…-les digo ya mas tranquila…_

_- entonces me perdonas, Azul?- insiste Serio… _

_- no…- le digo con voz seria…_

_- anda…por favor…_

_- si yo fuera tu, lo perdonaría siempre, es un chico adorable… después de todo, fue por una buena causa…- dice Cinza, si claro… como ella fue la buena causa…- anda Azul, ya no hagas sufrir a Serio, discúlpalo…- insiste Cinza… _

_- ¿sufrir?... no creo que el esté sufriendo por que yo lo perdone….- Serio se pone triston y se adelanta… la verdad solo estoy haciéndolo sufrir un poco, por supuesto que lo que hizo no se hace, pero después de todo lo que escuchamos en esa ocasión, no teníamos ninguna intensión de estudiar después de lo que todos oímos… así nos fuimos discutiendo por todo el camino… Serio siguió suplicándome todo el tryecto intentando hacerme reír, y yo fingiendo que todavía estaba molesta… en una de tantas… Serio saca una flor y me la entrega… diciéndome nuevamente..- ¿me perdonas?- yo me pongo pensativa… ¿Quién no perdonaría semejante actitud llena de seriedad y bromista al mismo tiempo?..._

_- está bien Serio, pero solo porque me diste una flor…._

_- si una flor me dió tu perdón… con todo gusto te daré un ramo todo los días… pero espero que no me pidas rosas porque esas cuestan caras….- dice bromeando_

_- Hola chicos, es un placer verlos…- nos dice el maestre Grinto… - es hora de ir al recinto para entrenar… nos dice y enseguida nos transportamos hacia alla…_

_Al llegar al recinto, todo se veía diferente… un aire de tranquilidad se respiraba en el ambiente…desde que el maestre Grinto nos contó una parte de la historia de su vida, quizás la parte más importante, el ambiente en el recinto de entrenamiento se siente diferente, estoy segura que todos nos emocionamos hasta las lágrimas de conocer tan triste historia. La parte culminante de todo esto, sin duda fué cuando el maestre Grinto nos dijo que éramos su única familia, creo que con eso nos está diciendo que nos quiere como a sus propios hijos… lo cual me parece reconfortante, por que el maestre Grinto es nuestro mentor, nuestro guía y sería fabuloso el poder verlo también como un padre… pero todo en la vida debe seguir… Nosotros debemos seguir…y aprender del pasado, apreciar y comprender el presente para poder esperar lo que el futuro nos depare, para que, cada uno de nosotros podamos tomar una decisión sobre lo que pueda venir._

_- Niños, hoy por la tarde saldremos fuera … esta noche será una noche diferente y memorable para los combo Niños, y para mí, pero sobre todo, para mi hija Cinza… así que, chicos, pueden salir y preparar lo que sea necesario para que esta tarde salgamos hacia el corazón de la selva de Nova Nizza… pero no sin antes hacer una aclaración…_

_- deben de haber escuchado el día de ayer cuando les dije que eran parte de una predicción, ¿no es cierto?.- nos pregunta el maestre Cabeza…_

_-Si, así es…._

_- bueno niños, creo que siempre han vivido con la idea de que los Combo Niños siempre han sido conformado por 4 integrantes, no es cierto?_

_- si, así es Mestre Bernie.- le digo tranquila…- el Mestre Grinto nos dijo que los antigüos Combo Niños eran 4…_

_- Así es, Cada Combo Niño representa a un elemento, Paco, ¿sabes que representa el Toro?..._

_- sí, maestre, el toro representa la fuerza del fuego, el único elemento capaz de hacer una transformación de la materia…_

_- el Tigrillo representa la Tierra, una de la materia que unida a otra puede dar origen a la vida….- Dice Serio_

_- La Iguana representa el agua, Elemento que junto a la tierra puede ser posible dar vida, además de ser un elemento importante para mantenerla…_

_- El águila representa el viento, pues es por medio de éste elemento que puede remontarse a las alturas…_

_- Así es, mis niños… Cada animal representa un elemento…_

_- que gracioso…. Como la clase que vimos hoy con la Señorita Soledad… solo nos falta que nos diga que también hay un quinto combo niño en la antigüedad, Maestre…- dice Paco…_

_- efectivamente… hay un quinto Combo Niño en la antigüedad… pero es un Combo Niño que nadie conoce, porque solo es una leyenda…_

_- ¿Una Leyenda?.- les pregunta intrigada Pilar…- ¿Acaso nadie sabe quién es el quinto combo niño si es que alguna vez Exisitó?_

_- El quinto Combo Niño nunca es mencionado como tal en las antigüas escrituras del Capoeira, sin embargo hay una mención sobre el quinto elemento, el elemento clave en los combo niños para hacer el Gran Cambio, por lo tanto, se sospecha que ese quinto elemento es en realidad el quinto Combo Niño, quien será el que logre sellar eternamente la entrada maligna al Mundo Divino….- Dice Bernie.- y esta noche, si todo sale bien, hay posibilidades de que ese quinto Combo Niño pueda formar parte de nuestro Grupo…- _

_- ¿Qué-qué?- les digo sorprendida… eso significa que…_

_- Así es, Azul, esta noche haremos un batizado, si los espiritus de la selva aceptan nuestra sugerencia para proponer al quinto Combo Niño…_

_- ¡SI, QUE BIEN!.- dicen todos palmeando a Cinza…ella sonríe, pero la verdad… yo no estoy tan feliz por ella…_

_- así que… chicos… salgan y lleven lo más indispensable, porque caminaremos toda la noche si es necesario hasta llegar al manantial del Gran Río de Nova Nizza… Cinza, tu debes quedarte, a partir de este momento deberás meditar y orar con los antepasados para que les hagas la petición de que te promuevan como un Combo Niño._

_- Si Padre…- dice ella un poco seria…_

_-¿Qué tienes, cinza?, deberías de estar emocionada por ésta noche…- le digo…_

_- lo estoy, pero la verdad, estoy muy nerviosa…¿Qué pasará si no me aceptan?_

_- te aceptarán, Cinza… ya lo verás.- le dice Serio _

_- si, eres una chica excepcional… yo también estoy seguro que serás parte de nosotros- le dice Paco…_

_- Si, y cuando seas el quinto Combo Niños lo celebraremos con una fiesta!.- Dice Pilar… _

_- Yo… yo… solo espero que todo salga bien, y si te aceptan, pues ten la seguridad de que seremos 5…- le digo tontamente…¡pero que sonsa eres Azul! "ten la seguridad de que seremos 5"… peor comentario no pudiste haber hecho… ¿Qué me está pasando, porque me siento tan rara de que le vaya tan bien a Cinza?, yo nunca había sentido esta sensación tan incómoda por alguien…en fin, todos salimos del recinto…_

_- Bueno, chicos… que les parece si nos vamos a comer algo…- dice Paco_

_- sí, sería una buena idea, tengo hambre…¿que tal una enchiladas?- dice Pilar_

_- es una buena idea, Pilar… ¿Qué dices Azul…?_

_- … … …_

_- ¿Azul?_

_-¿eh?... ah, si claro, Serio, me parece buena idea… pero yo los alcanzo después, tengo que ir por algo que se me olvidó en la biblioteca…_

_- si quieres yo voy por lo que se te haya olvidado…- me dice Serio…_

_- No serio, gracias, es que… se me olvido la flor que me regalaste hace un rato… yo quiero ir por ella…_

_- no es necesario que vayas por ella, te puedo dar otra, nunca van a existir suficientes flores para ti, Azul- _

_- Gracias Serio, pero yo iré…_

_- Está bien… Pilar, Paco… ¡vámonos a comer!_

_Los chicos se marchan para poder comer algo antes de ir por lo que necesitaremos para irnos al centro de la selva…¡que horror!, no quiero regresar allá… pero tenemos que ir porque tl vez se haga una ceremonia de "batizado" capoeira y nuevamente Cinza hace su aparición… no se porque tengo esta sensación… no me gusta yo no soy así… ¿Qué me está pasando?... bueno tengo que ir al recinto, creo que dejé la flor por allá… si, ahí está… y ahí está ella… meditando tranquila… _

_- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo, Azul?---_

_- ¿co..como me reconociste?..._

_- es fácil, percibí tu perfume, es muy rico… - me dice sonriente…_

_- ah, si… tus sentidos…_

_- que bueno que viniste, quisiera hablar contigo…_

_- ¿conmigo?, ¿acerca de que?_

_- Acerca de Ti… Azul, yo no te conozco muy bien, pero quiero compartir algo contigo… por alguna razón me simpatizas sin embargo puedo percibir algo… solo te diré una cosa… no te preocupes, tu vida no se verá alterada por mi llegada… ¿de acuerdo?_

_- pero, ¿Por qué me dices eso?_

_- solo siento que debes saberlo… - me dice ella con una sonrisa… _

_- pues gracias Cinza, aunque aún no se porque…_

_- Confía en mí…_

_- Por supuesto… ya me voy solo vine por la flor que me regaló Serio…_

_- ah, si claro, la encontre y la coloque en un vaso con agua…_

_-Te lo agradezco… ya me voy… y suerte con lo que te espera esta noche…_

_- estoy un poco nerviosa…_

_-No tienes porque Cinza, y creo que eres muy capaz de las pruebas que te puedan poner…_

_- lo mismo me dijo Serio hace rato…_

_- lo ves… no creo equivocarme…- le digo y en respuesta ella me sonrie… nos vemos…- le digo y la dejo en el recinto para que siga meditando… creo que esa sensación que tenía ya está pasando…_

_* * * * *_

_-Fue un duro caminar toda la tarde, pero la verdad no la sentimos, Esta noche no será una noche cualquiera, es la primera noche en la que todos nos sentimos como una familia, como si todos fuéramos parte de algo muy importante… ¿pero que estoy diciendo?, si somos parte de algo muy importante… somos parte de la historia de los Combo Niños, yo soy un Combo Niño… y espero junto con los demás, ser parte de la historia como alguien que pudo dar todo de sí y que se escuche el nombre de Paco el toro…_

_* * * * * _

_- Esta noche celebraremos a una nueva familia, una familia unida por amor a un arte como lo es la capoeira, y como los antepasados, nos dirigimos hacia la selva de Nova Nizza… a pesar de que Azul no estaba tan feliz de regresar de nuevamente… Esta noche hay Luna Llena… y el Maestre Grinto desea hacer la ceremonia de asignación del tótem a Cinza en medio de la naturaleza, cerca de un manantial…, pero que linda se ve Azul a la luz de la luna…_

_* * * * *_

_- El maestre Grinto puso 4 antorchas, cada una simboliza los 4 puntos cardinales: el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste, y los 4 elementos: el fuego, el agua, el viento y la tierra… vaya, creo que aprendí bien lo de los elementos… pero el quinto debió de haber sido…un helado de pistache con frambuesa, je, je, je…_

_* * * * *_

_-Nosotros nos sentamos en círculo con nuestras máscaras puestas y el Maestre Grinto al centro, Cinza espera afuera del círculo. Son las 12 de la noche, momento en el que la luna llena está en el punto mas alto… el maestre Grinto, con su máscara del mono, enciende un copal el cual comienza a llenar el ambiente de humo y de su aroma característico para poder iniciar la ceremonia…_

_* * * * *_

_-Esta noche, Cinza, serás propuesta por nosotros a los antepasados quienes decidirán si eres digna y cumples con lo que se requiere para ser un Combo Niño, si te aceptan, se te rebelará el tótem que te distinguirá como un Combo Niño. – dice el maestre Grinto…_

_- Esta noche los antepasados hablarán y te asignarán el animal apropiado para ti, el cual te distinguirá de entre los demás y deberás honrarlo y respetarlo… Tú y él formarán un solo ser… en el momento en que lo aceptes… comenzaremos en cuanto los antepasados se hagan presentes… - después de que el Maestre Bernie dijo lo último, el berimbau del maestre Grinto comienza a vibrar…-Cinza, pasa al centro… _

_- Antepasados que se encuentran en este lugar… necesito su autorización para poder asignar un nuevo tótem a un integrante más en la historia de los capoeristas… si ustedes lo creen digno de que sea portador de uno de los espíritus de la selva entonces manifiesten su decisión de la forma en que sea conveniente…- en eso el Maestre Grinto arroja un polvo al copal, el cual provoca una gran llama blanca por unos cuantos segundos iluminando el lugar… en eso aun animal pequeño, volador… se acerca…no se puede ver porque la luz de la luna es muy tenue… pero comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de nosotros y deja caer algo a los pies de Cinza, para después posarse en un árbol cerca de donde estábamos… Cinza se agacha y lo recoge dándoselo al maestre Grinto… - Que así Sea…- dice él, acto seguido toma a Cinza del brazo y la guía hasta la orilla del manantial que es el nacimiento del Gran Río de Nova Nizza, donde le colocará la máscara que el ánimal dejó caer… .- Cinza, Recibe ésta máscara, es señal de que la selva y los antepasados te han aceptado como parte de ellos… - Grinto toma la máscara y se la coloca a Cinza y posteriormente toma agua con las manos y la derrama en la cabeza de ella…- Con esta agua sagrada y pura que nace desde las entrañas de la tierra, te Bautizo, y te harás llamar, Murciélago, por que así se ha dispuesto… el agua escurre por el cuerpo de Cinza, quien permanece con la cabeza inclinada. Acto seguido un brillo la envuelve permitiendo ver a Cinza con la máscara puesta y el uniforme… en el brazo derecho, se observa el tótem de ella, el murciélago._

_- Ha nacido un nuevo combo niño… es motivo de Celebración-… dice Cabeza… y en seguida, sin que nadie haga nada… el reco reco, el pandero, el barimbau y los atabaques comienzan a sonar… Grinto saca a Cinza del agua y hacemos una roda, donde Cinza baila por primera vez como un Combo Niño, junto con su padre… el Maestro Grinto._

_Continuará…_

_In memoriam… esta historia va dedicada a un gran amigo que ahora se ha convertido en un combo Niño cuyo símbolo tótem es la garza… Garcita, donde quiera que estés, apártame un lugar en el cielo, para cuando vaya hacia alla__…_


End file.
